Stephan's Sawk
This Sawk is a -type Pokémon owned by Stephan. Biography Sawk first appeared in when he was used to battle Iris' Emolga in the second round of the Don Battle Tournament. It was shown to be a skillful Pokémon with advanced martial arts using those abilities to deflect Emolga's Attract with Close Combat. But when Emolga's ability, Static, was activated Sawk started to paralyzed but still struck hard with Double Kick. However, Emolga used Attract, causing Sawk to block it with Close Combat. The paralysis took full effect, and Emolga used Volt Switch to knock out Sawk, because the Close Combat lowered his defenses.BW043: The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! Sawk appeared again when he was used by Stephan in the Wishing Bell Festival. Sawk helped Stephan in challenges, giving him the Black Belt to win one of the rounds, helping him in pushing the raft to the finish line and even cosplaying as Audino, while Stephan dressed as Nurse Joy. In the final round, Sawk protected Litwick, whom Stephan had carried, to the finish line. Sawk countered Pidove's Air Slash attacks, then ran with Stephan to the finish line and won.BW071: Climbing the Tower of Success! Stephan also used Sawk for the Clubsplosion, and went against Edmund's Seismitoad. It proved to be a challenge at first since it was raining, and Seismitoad has the ability Swift Swim making it fast enough to dodge. Sawk managed to pull through by using Low Sweep on Seismitoad, which slowed it down, and after taking a Brick Break to the face, Sawk used Bulk Up and lands Close Combat, which defeated the slowed Vibration Pokémon. Stephan admitted he and Sawk have trained vigorously before the Clubsplosion Tournament. Before Sawk and Stephan went to the bench to watch the battles, they were annoyed by Montgomery and Throh, the latter even hitting Sawk's shoulder.BW072: The Clubsplosion Begins! After Ash's victory against Trip, Stephan offered Ash to train with him. Ash accepted, but Bianca appeared and started examining Stephan and Sawk's muscles.BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! Sawk battled Cilan's Pansage next in the quarter-finals. Sawk used Close Combat to counter Pansage's Bullet Seed, but Pansage countered with Bite, avoiding damage and damaging Sawk. Sawk tried to use Karate Chop, but received more damage from Bite. Sawk slammed Pansage into the ground, and finished him with Low Sweep, which knocked Pansage onto Cilan.BW074: A Clubsplosion of Excitement! Sawk battled Bianca's Emboar in the semi-finals. Sawk started off with Bulk Up and dodged Emboar's Hammer Arm, then hit him with Karate Chop. Emboar retaliated with Arm Thrust, but missed and received damage from Sawk's Close Combat. Emboar took the advantage and slammed Sawk to the ground, who stood up and repeated Bulk Up move. Emboar launched Flamethrower, but Sawk dodged and immediately defeated Emboar with Karate Chop. Before the finals began, Stephan and Sawk quickly ate their meal. Stephan admitted he wanted Sawk to charge head-on, reminding the heroes he did ring the Wishing Bell and wished to win the Clubsplosion Tournament. At the battlefield, Sawk started the finals by using Low Sweep, but Throh reflected the attack with Circle Throw. Sawk attempted to attack with Karate Chop, but failed, as Throh repeated its Circle Throw move, then got trapped in Throh's Bind. Sawk loosened the grip with Bulk Up and broke free by using Close Combat. However, as Sawk attempted to use Low Sweep, he got affected by Throh's Bind, then was thrown away by Throh's Superpower. After Sawk used Bulk Up, Throh attacked with Seismic Toss. While Sawk got free, he and Throh still took a notable amount of damage. Both Pokémon are down, but Throh got up quickly and is ordered to trap Sawk with Bind. Sawk, on the other hand, was not getting up, and as Throh walks toward him, Sawk struggled to get up. However, Sawk mustered the little remaining strength he had and used Close Combat, which defeated Throh. This pleased Stephan and Sawk, who were the winners of Clubsplosion Tournament.BW075: Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown! In the Unova League, Sawk defeated a Gurdurr in the third round, advancing his trainer to the fourth round.BW107: Lost at the League! He was Stephan's final Pokémon to use against Ash after Palpitoad knocked out Zebstrika (while getting knocked out himself). Sawk first went up against Ash's Leavanny. It easily dodged all of Sawk's offensive moves, hit him with X-Scissor Razor Leaf, and knocked him down with Energy Ball. When the next X-Scissor came, Sawk caught it and uses Low Sweep, slowing Leavanny in a similar manner done with Seismitoad, then used Close Combat. Leavanny's Swarm ability was activated. Sawk quickly became trapped in a Swarm-powered String Shot, and was unable to escape. He used the barrage of Swarm-powered X-Scissors coming his way to cut the strings, but it didn't work for a long time, and by then Sawk was badly hurt. It jumped up and readied Karate Chop, only to be hit dead-on with Razor Leaf. However, it pulled through and landed Karate Chop, knocking Leavanny out. Krookodile was Ash's last hope, but his Dragon Claw was overpowered by Sawk's Close Combat. However, as he was about to finish him off with Karate Chop, Krookodile revealed an Aerial Ace, dodged the Karate Chop and struck Sawk with the super-effective move. Sawk struggled up, but was ultimately knocked out, advancing Ash to the Quarter-Finals, while eliminating Stephan from the tournament.BW108: Strong Strategy Steals the Show! While recalling his adventures, Ash remembered Stephan and his Sawk.BW110: A Unova League Evolution! During his battle with Morana, Cilan remembered battling Stephan and Sawk at the Donamite Tournament.BW142: Survival of the Striaton Gym! Stephan and Sawk were seen in Best Wishes! ending theme. After Bianca spoke to Stephan through the X-Transceiver, Stephan and Sawk were training with Don George. Known moves Using Close Combat Stephan Sawk Bulk Up.png Using Bulk Up Stephan Sawk Double Kick.png Using Double Kick Stephan Sawk Low Sweep.png Using Low Sweep Stephan Sawk Karate Chop.png Using Karate Chop | Close Combat; fighting; BW043: The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! Bulk Up; fighting; BW043: The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! Double Kick; fighting; BW043: The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk! Low Sweep; fighting; BW072: The Clubsplosion Begins! Karate Chop; fighting; BW072: The Clubsplosion Begins! }} Voice actors *Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese) *Sean Schemmel (English) References Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon